Secrets Revealed
by Xealvi
Summary: The Harry Potter gang have all finished making the last movie, and everyone feels a little numb about it. But that's not the only reason Daniel Radcliffe is alone in his apartment. When Tom Felton arrives, will things get better? Or crash and burn?


**A/N: Yeah I know I should be working on my other stories. I will; promise! But I had to write this! Living-death (tumblr) requested that I write a fic about Daniel and Tom, and I just couldn't resist! Those two would just be _too cute_ together! As far as I know, this will just be a one-shot; and I apologize if it's not very good. It's my first time writing with these characters, but I think I managed to get the past tense down pretty well. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

"_And that's a wrap!"_

David Yates' final words echo in Daniel's head as he sits around in his apartment; numbly staring up at the walls. It was hard for him to believe that the Harry Potter movies were finally over. They'd become such a rock solid thing in his life, it would defiantly take some time to adjust.

All of them had cried. Though Daniel wouldn't ever want to admit it, he, Emma and Rupert had all cried when the final scene had finished shooting. It really was something else.

Twenty one. That's how old Daniel was now. His Harry Potter career had lasted for over ten years. Almost half of his life. He shook his head at the thought. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Abruptly, the silence was interrupted by the Muse ring tone of his cell phone. Curious, Daniel grabbed his phone off of the desk next to him to look at the caller ID. _Tom Felton._

A small smile lit up the previously gloomy expression on Daniel's face. With a click to the _talk_ button, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Tom. What's up?" Daniel's voice had come out softer than he had meant it too, but the receiver didn't pick it up.

_"Hey Dan! Do you mind if I come over for a bit? It's a little crazy at Rupert's over here."_ Tom's voice sounded a little strained and a shout from the background echoed through the speaker.

Daniel listened for a moment and made out the cheers from some of the people at Rupert's house before hearing Emma singing the song _"Hit Me with Your Best Shot"_.

"Are they singing karaoke?" Daniel asked with a smile in his voice. The cast didn't really do many "wild" parties. Karaoke would be just about their level.

_"Naw, they're all playing Rockband and they want me to sing! Can you believe that?"_

He laughed at his friend's disbelief. Daniel knew that Tom was an amazing singer; but none of the cast had been able to get the actor to sing at all. "Yeah come on over."

A relieved sigh came from the other side of the phone. _"Thanks Dan. I'll be over in a few."_

The call terminated, Daniel placed his phone back on the side of the desk. After he paused for a moment, he got off the chair he was in and went to make some drinks.

Daniel couldn't really remember when he first met Tom Felton; but it didn't really matter. Though Tom was a little over two years older than him, they'd become fast friends; despite having to play enemies in the movie. One thing Daniel did remember though was that Tom's hair had been a light brown when he had first arrived. The boy had to dye it beach blonde for the movies.

They both grew to be the same height too; even if Tom was a fraction of an inch taller than Daniel was. Though nether of them could really see it, both grew up to be handsome young men.

But there were things about Tom that confused Daniel. It was nothing that Tom did, well sort of, but more of what Daniel felt about what Tom did.

For one, Daniel was always the first person Tom ever told anything about. From an idea about a scene they had to shoot, to what he did over the weekend; the guy told him pretty much everything. But, Daniel had found that he really liked it.

They'd both read the Harry Potter books together too; neither of them had finished one before they started to work on the movie. Daniel found that he and Tom always had so much fun going over their favourite parts of the stories, and discussing how they wanted to play certain scenes; getting overly excited over those same scenes. And Daniel loved those discussions.

Daniel remembered all those talks when Tom had gone on and on about some fishing trip he'd recently been on. Although he wasn't really into fishing, Tom made it sound so much fun and Daniel loved hearing the passion in his voice when he talked about it. Secretly, Daniel had even tried to fish after Tom first told him it was his favourite hobby. Being the accident prone person that he was though, it hadn't gone too well. But Dan harbored the silent vow that he would try again if Tom asked him.

As Daniel thought about it more, he realized that he loved a lot of things about the young man. He never would have believed he could become so attached to one person if someone had told him that all those years ago before he started Harry Potter.

Once again, Daniel began to question himself as he sat back down on the chair, having placed a few ready drinks on a table. He never would have figured himself to be this way; but he just couldn't stop this feeling that grew inside his chest.

A buzzer sounded through his apartment, and Daniel felt his heart surge for a moment before he called out at the door. "It's open!"

The knob turned and a smiling Tom Felton walks through the door. His hair was still blonde, but Daniel could see the brown that attempted to reclaim its rightful place. Tom's blue eyes seemed to dance and his grin made his face light up. The look made Daniel's lips turn up in a smile.

"I'm not late for the party am I?" Tom joked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to where Daniel was seated.

"Yeah you just missed it." Daniel followed along with the joke, his smile wider than it had been before. "But there's still a few drinks left if you want one."

"Excellent." Tom scooped up two glasses of wine and handed one to Daniel as he sat in a chair right across from him.

Daniel lifted his glass towards Tom in a mock salute before he took a sip of the alcohol. Tom responded in the same fashion and they lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Was playing video games at Rupert's really that bad?" Daniel asked suddenly, curious as to why Tom would want to leave the "party".

Tom shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Do you want to hear me sing?"

_Yes, actually I kind of do._ Daniel shook his head of the thought after he saw Tom's glare and answered. "No, not really."

Tom put on his world famous Draco Malfoy sneer. "Thank you." He took another sip of his wine before he leaned forward and spoke again. "But how come you didn't go?"

Daniel shrugged and leaned back into his seat, slightly breathless that Tom would be concerned about him. "Wasn't in the partying mood I guess."

With a slight shake of his head, Tom laughed. "You're always the downer on the party Potter."

"At least I don't crash them Malfoy." Daniel referenced the scene in The Half-Blood Prince where Draco crashed Slughorn's Christmas party.

They both laughed at their small joke. It was great fun for the both of them to call each other by their character's last names; and something they partook in often.

The silence reigned again, and Daniel sneaked some good looks at his friend over the rim of his glass. He couldn't help but notice that the designer clothes that Tom wore made him look sexy as hell, and that Tom's blue eyes looked particularly blue today.

"Hard to believe it's actually over isn't it?" Tom broke the silence, his gaze directed into space. "We had some pretty good times."

"We did." Daniel agreed, his eyes still roamed over him until the actor turned his gaze on him.

"It's been quite the journey." The mused words sound odd coming from Tom's mouth; he wasn't much of the philosophical type. "I really feel like I've grown so much as a person here. Learned a whole lot more about myself."

Daniel nodded, looking Tom straight in the eyes. "I think we're all like that." _And I know I defiantly learned something pretty important about myself._

Tom pressed his lips together, his brows drew closer together and he stared off into the distance again as he took another sip.

Nervous about the silence, Daniel laughed. "What's with the dramatic words? We're not in scene Tom."

Tom looked back to Daniel, and a smile grew once again on his face. It amazed Daniel how dazzling the actor's smile could be at times. "Just thinking about it. I imagine that's what you've been doing up here all cooped up right?"

Well Daniel couldn't argue with that. "Fair enough."

Tom laughed out loud, a sound that Daniel loved listening to. It was a really happy laugh; so unlike the character he played. Daniel admired Tom for being able to play a character that was so different from his actual self.

"By the way Dan, did you see that picture of the designer outfit I sent you the other day?" Tom broke through Daniel's thoughts, but he smiled.

"The one with the black leather?"

"That's the one." Tom grinned, showing off all his pearly white teeth again.

"I loved it." Daniel answered, his smile broadened along with Tom's. "I think you would look absolutely excellent in it."

Tom snorted. "Well, I do have to keep up my bad boy image don't I?" Both he and Daniel laughed at this, still able to get their kicks out of a joke that had gotten old before it had been told more than once.

The silence barely had time to fall before Tom spoke again. "Can I ask you a question Daniel?"

"Oooh my full name." Daniel chuckled; Tom only ever called him "Dan" or "Potter" outside of set. "Yeah go ahead."

Just as Daniel took a large gulp from his drink, Tom sprung his question. "Are you gay?"

Daniel spit out his wine in what was an impressive spit take, had it been water, and began coughing. After a moment, he regained his breath and stared with wide eyes at the man across from him.

"Why?" The only thing that managed to roll off of his tongue seemed like a plan to stall even to Daniel. Could Tom hear the loud sound of his heart?

Tom leaned closer to Daniel; his blue eyes seemed to pierce straight through Daniel. Slowly, he answered. "Because I am."

Daniel's mouth is left open, unable to form a coherent thought to change into words. But he doesn't have to. Tom kept going.

"I realized that I was gay a few years back. Ever since, I've been falling for you Daniel. But I didn't want to do anything about it, in case something screwed up and it wrecked the movie." Tom paused, but only for a moment. "And, I felt like I needed to tell you. Because I still want to be close to you even though the movies are over."

Daniel just stares at Tom in complete amazement. This guy. This guy who Daniel had been falling for even before he realized he was gay; he had just admitted something that Daniel had only dreamt about.

But Tom's face fell. "Oh." He glanced away, and Daniel realized that he had mistaken his silence for rejection. He reached out and gently touched tom's knee.

Tom's head slowly rotated to look down at the hand that rested on his knee. Then his eyes, those clear blue eyes of his, traveled upwards to meet Daniel's green ones.

"Yes." Daniel breathed the word. "I am." His eyes soak up the narrow profile of Tom's face; his joyous feelings about to burst. "I've felt the same way about you for quite a while now too."

The smile that spread across Tom's face was infectious and soon both of them grin like idiots. Tom's hand moves to rest over Daniel's, where Daniel takes his hand tight in his grasp.

If possible, Tom smiled even more at that. He looked up at Daniel, breathless when he spoke. "What now?"

Daniel laughed softly. "I believe this is the part where you kiss me Malfoy."

"Just remember," Tom started with a laugh as he leaned towards Daniel. "You asked for it Potter."

And Tom's lips pressed powerfully to Daniel's.

* * *

**Side note - Yes I realize that on the info. it says this is a Harry/Draco fic, but it's Daniel/Tom instead. Hope you can all deal! :)**

**Please review! Love you all!**


End file.
